319th Rifle Division (Soviet Union)
|allegiance= |branch= Red Army |type= Division |role= Infantry |size= |garrison= |battles= Battle of the Caucasus Baltic Offensive Riga Offensive Vistula-Oder Offensive Battle of Königsberg | decorations = Order of the Red Banner (Twice, 3rd formation) | battle_honours = Dvinsk (3rd formation) |notable_commanders= Col. D.A. Dulov |current_commander= }} The 319th Rifle Division was first formed in December, 1941, as a standard Red Army rifle division, in the Moscow Military District, but after a month was redesignated as the 2nd formation of a pre-war division that had been destroyed and disbanded. Another 319th was formed in the summer of 1942 in the North Caucasus Military District while the German offensive was threatening the Soviet oilfields near Baku. This formation had a short and undistinguished career, seeing little combat, and was disbanded in December. A third and final 319th was formed in the autumn of 1943 in the northern part of the front. This unit gave very creditable service for the duration of the war, distinguishing itself in the fighting through the Baltic states, and completing its combat path in East Prussia. It continued to serve briefly into the postwar period. 1st Formation The division began forming for the first time on December 19, 1941 at Balakhna, just north of Gorkiy, in the Moscow Military District. Its basic order of battle was as follows: * 1336th Rifle Regiment * 1341st Rifle Regiment * 1344th Rifle Regiment * 1014th Artillery RegimentCharles C. Sharp, "Red Tide", Soviet Rifle Divisions Formed From June to December 1941, Soviet Order of Battle World War II, Vol. IX, Nafziger, 1996, p 74 While still forming up the 319th was re-designated as the 2nd formation of the 145th Rifle Division on January 19, 1942.Walter S. Dunn, Jr., Stalin's Keys to Victory, Stackpole Books, Mechanicsburg, PA, 2006, p. 101 2nd Formation A new division began forming from late July to August 4, 1942 at Makhachkala in the North Caucasus Military District. At the time of its formation it was noted that about 70 percent of its personnel were of Caucasian nationalities.David M. Glantz, Colossus Reborn, University Press of Kansas, Lawrence, KS, 2005, p. 594 Its order of battle remained the same as that of the first formation. The division was formed very fast, because the front lines were approaching Makhachkala on the coast of the Caspian Sea as it was being put together. It was assigned to the reserves of Transcaucasus Front by September 1, and less than a month later was in the 58th Army behind the defensive front along the Terek River. On September 29, Lt. Gen. I.I. Maslennikov, commander of the Transcausasus Front's Northern Group of Forces, received orders for defense of the region from the STAVKA, including the following: "Occupy a defensive line along the Sulak River with 416th and 319th Rifle Divisions..." In late October, when the German forces had renewed their offensive, the division was still in second echelon, protecting the Makhachkala axis. On October 26, as the offensive gathered steam, the 319th was finally ordered into the front lines. The division helped to bring the German drive to a halt just west of Ordzhonikidze on November 5, and even drive the panzer spearheads back, but at considerable cost. When 3rd Rifle Corps of 9th Army began a counteroffensive on November 13, its 275th and 319th had a combined total of only 8,000 men. On November 20, orders were received from the STAVKA to disband these two divisions, plus the 295th, and use their personnel, weapons and transport to fill out 2nd Guards Rifle Division.Glantz, Armageddon in Stalingrad, University Press of Kansas, Lawrence, KS, 2009, pp. 559, 578, 581, 592, 594 3rd Formation A third 319th Rifle Division began forming on the last day of September, 1943, near Kholm in the Northwestern Front, based on the men and equipment of the 32nd and 33rd Rifle Brigades. Its order of battle remained the same as the first two formations. The two rifle brigades were from different armies within the Front, but the 319th's divisional headquarters was formed in the 44th Rifle Corps of 22nd Army, before the brigades had been officially disbanded to provide the bulk of the troops for the new division.Sharp, "Red Swarm," p. 121 On October 10, most of the assets of this Front came under the headquarters of the disbanded Bryansk Front to become Baltic Front, renamed 2nd Baltic Front ten days later.Glantz, Battle for Belorussia, University Press of Kansas, Lawrence, KS, 2016, p. 671 The division would remain under these commands until late August, 1944.Sharp, "Red Swarm," p. 121 At the start of the Baltic Campaign in early July, 1944, the 319th was holding a sector of the Alolya River, facing the German Panther Line defenses about 20km north of Pustoshka.Baltic Gap, Multi-Man Publishing, Inc., Millersville, MD, 2009, p. 17 On July 27, the division, while temporarily attached to 6th Guards Army, was recognized for its role in liberating the city of Dvinsk, and was given that name as an honorific: }} By August 1, the division was back with 22nd Army and had advanced north as far as Preiļi.Baltic Gap, p. 22 Late that month the 319th, still in 44th Corps, was moved to 3rd Shock Army in 2nd Baltic Front, and in September to 2nd Guards Army in 1st Baltic Front.Sharp, "Red Swarm," p. 121 In early October it was east of Raseiniai in Lithuania at the start of the offensive that would result in the liberation of Riga and the formation of the Courland Pocket.Baltic Gap, p. 35 In November the division was reassigned once again, now to 43rd Army, where it would remain for the duration.Sharp, "Red Swarm," p. 121 Into Germany In early January, 43rd Army was on the left flank of 1st Baltic Front, near Memel. On January 19, 1945, 43rd Army became part of 3rd Belorussian Front and the 319th participated in the Vistula-Oder Offensive under these commands. By January 27 the 43rd was advancing along the south shore of the Kurisches Haff and had reached the outer defenses of Konigsberg. From then until April 9 the division would be involved in the siege and eventual reduction of this fortified city.Soviet General Staff, Prelude to Berlin, ed. and trans. Richard W. Harrison, Helion & Co., Ltd., Solihull, UK, 2016, pp. 153, 187, 230, 587, 614 In the last month of the war the division was in 90th Rifle Corps, which formed the right flank of the 43rd Army in the final assault on Konigsberg.Sharp, "Red Swarm," p. 121 Postwar By the conclusion of hostilities, the division had been awarded the full title of 319th Rifle, Dvinsk, twice Order of the Red Banner Division (Russian: 319-я стрелковая Двинская дважды Краснознамённая дивизия). The division became part of the Northern Group of Forces along with its corps, and was disbanded during August and September 1946, along with the corps headquarters. References * }} 319 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations awarded the Order of the Red Banner